doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Storm Warning (stori sain)
Y trydydd ar deg [[Storïau sain Doctor Who Big Finish|stori sain Doctor Who fisol]] oedd Storm Warning, cynhyrchwyd gan Big Finish Productions. Rhyddhwyd yn Ionawr 2001, roedd y stori sain gyntaf i ddarlunio Paul McGann yn y rôl yr Wythfed Doctor, ei ymddangosiad cyntaf ers y ffilm deledu 1996. Crynodeb y Cyhoeddwr "October, 1930. His Majesty's Airship, the R101, sets off on her maiden voyage to the farthest-flung reaches of the British Empire, carrying the brightest lights of the Imperial fleet. Carrying the hopes and dreams of a breathless nation. Not to mention a ruthless spy with a top-secret mission, a mysterious passenger who appears nowhere on the crew list, a would-be adventuress destined for the Singapore Hilton... and a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. There's a storm coming. There's something unspeakable —something with wings, crawling across the stern. Thousands of feet high in the blackening sky, the crew of the R101 brace themselves. When the storm breaks, their lives won't be all that's at stake... The future of the galaxy will be hanging by a thread." Plot I'w hychwanegu Cast * Y Doctor - Paul McGann * Charley Pollard - India Fisher * Yr Arglwydd Tamworth - Gareth Thomas * Lt-Col Frayling - Nicholas Pegg * Rathbone - Barnaby Edwards * Prif-Stiward Weeks - Hylton Collins * Triskele - Helen Goldwyn Cyfeiriadau * Mae'r TARDIS yn glanio yn Dieppe. * Mae Tamworth yn siarad am Hindenburg. Y Doctor * Mae'r Doctor yn ffeindio argraffiad cyntaf o'r nofel Agatha Christie The Murder of Roger Ackroyd ar-long ei TARDIS. Mae o'n ffeindio hefyd War and Peace a The Wizard of Oz. Chwareuodd fo Tiddlywinks gyda Tsarina Alexandra ac wedyn Vladimir Lenin yn ystod trên dros nos o'r Swistir i Petrograd. Mae'r Doctor wedyn cyfarfod hefyd Geronimo. * Yn ôl y Doctor, dysgodd sut i farchogaeth Vortisaurs yn llymesg yn yr Academi. * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'r enw "Doctor Johann Schmidt". Nodiadau stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Yn ôl SAIN: Terror Firma, cafodd y Doctor nifer o anturiau cyn y stori hon. Yn ystod yr amser hwn, teithiodd gyda siblingiaid Samson a Gemma Griffin, a Mary Shelley hefyd. (SAIN: Mary's Story, et al) * Mae'r Vortisaur, dan yr enw Ramsay, yn aros yn y TARDIS hyd SAIN: Minuet in Hell. * Yn y dyfodol pell, gallodd darllediadau radio ynghylch y R101 yn clywed trwy'r Gogglebox tu fewn y Leuad. (SAIN: The Reaping, The Gathering) * Mae'r Doctor yn cofio ei antur gyda Mary Shelley a'r Arglwydd Byron yn agos i Lyn Léman yn y Swistir ym Mehefin 1816. (SAIN: Mary's Story) * Mae'r Doctor yn ffeindio copi o The Murder of Roger Ackroyd heb ei dudalen olaf. Byddai hynny yn egluro fel anrheg ben-blwydd gan cyn-gydymaith Samson Griffin. (SAIN: Terror Firma) * Mae'r Doctor yn crybwyll ei antur ar-long [[RMS Lusitania|RMS Lusitania]] pan suddodd hi ar 7 Mai 1915. (SAIN: The Sirens of Time) * Mewn llinell amser arall, ym mha enillodd y Nazis yr Ail Ryfel y Byd, mae fersiwn arall yr Wythfed Doctor yn defnyddio'r alias "Johann Schmidt". (SAIN: Colditz, Klein's Story) * Mae'r Doctor yn cymharu'r R101 i'r Pedwerydd Gloddfa Storm Sandminer (TV: The Robots of Death) a'r Hyperion III (TV: Terror of the Vervoids) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am ei antur yn Ne Affrica yn ystod yr Ail Ryfel De Affrica. Cyfarfododd fo nifer o Afrikaans. (PRÔS: Players) * Yn hwyrach, byddai Charley yn dweud wrth y Doctor yr oedd hi ar long y R101 i gyfarfod dyn ifanc o'r enw Alex Graye yn y Singapore Hilton ar Nos Galan 1930. (SAIN: Seasons of Fear) * Cyn ei antur ar long y R101, aeth Charley i'r ysgol berffeithio rhedegwyd gan Miss Lime. (SAIN: ''Zagreus'') * Lansiwyd y R101 o'r orsaf awyr Cardington. (SAIN: Zagreus) en:Storm Warning (audio story) Categori:Storïau sain yr Wythfed Doctor Categori:Storïau sain fisol Doctor Who Categori:Storïau sain 2001 Categori:Storïau ym 1930 Categori:Storïau yn y Ffrainc Categori:Storïau hanesyddol